


High Above the Whole Scene (When the Waves Rise Above Seven Seas)

by ExoWeddingAU, septinembers



Series: Wind Guides the Waves Home [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Game of Thrones References, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoWeddingAU/pseuds/ExoWeddingAU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/septinembers/pseuds/septinembers
Summary: It was time to end The War—until then.





	High Above the Whole Scene (When the Waves Rise Above Seven Seas)

Many years ago, the kings of Klalis met in secret feet deep underground in a makeshift war council room on a time the moon was at its brightest and fighting has briefly ended for the night until it would commence once again at dawn of the following morning.

Worn from days of battle, the kings hunch over a single parchment on the table with the light of the flickering oil lamp casting shadows on the script they’ve been reading.

For a few days ago, by the time Harvest was at its blossoming, the invaders stormed in havoc, claiming everything in their path. One by one, they’ve conquered Klalis’ ruling kingdoms from the West—where the kingdom of Autumn stand in fields of bountiful produce—to the East, where the Auric kingdom lay above its vast tunnels of gold.

These two lesser kingdoms fell within a day—their military capabilities and strength in no match for the enemy that marched easily pass their kingdom gates in glaring cloaks and banners of red, taking every produce and gold from them.

Now here they are, seeking for refuge and protection from Klalis’ remaining kingdoms in the form of a pact which will ensure their survival for the years to come. With no banners left to protect their territories, the lesser kingdoms offered their loyalty and capacities—specifically that in forms of crops and gold—in exchange of a blanket of security provided by Searise to the North (with the thousands of ships and weaponry in their commissary) and the powerful cloaks of Summerset to the South, its dragons having dominion over the sky.

But the fusion of the greater kingdoms’ assets isn’t enough and every king knew that. The certain condition would need stronger enforcement; something to hold onto should any possible upheaval—or rather treason—wake among the kingdoms.

So left without an immediate choice, the king of Summerset—having read over all conditions listed in the pact—signed off his heir to Searise in a much more powerful alliance bounded by old law and tradition, something that was sure to last their whole lifetime.

And as the moon began to descend and the sun to peek from the horizon, the kings sealed the pact with slit palms dripping with blood before shuffling out of the makeshift war council room, renewed confidence and hope in them shown in the way they held their heads higher and shoulders broader.

It was time to end the war—until then.

 

 

Many years after, Klalis has finally recovered to its full glory. The lands of Autumn have never seen harvest as bountiful as it is now; Auric has begun drilling operations deeper and deeper into their lands, discovering yet another tunnel this time filled with sparkling diamonds.

Summerset remains the greater kingdom it is with younger dragons taking over the sky, and Searise grows more and more powerful with each island conquered under the command of their young king who was set to finally come home after years at sea.

And the Green King’s arrival was definitely the talk of the lands for this could only mean the fulfillment of a marriage set so many years before their time. Nothing as exciting as the union of the two greater kingdoms has ever happened following The War. Now, the whole country is in hurried preparation for what can be considered the most important moment to be ever made in history.

The kingdom of Searise is, in particularly, on its edge. Everyone can be seen bustling out and about, servants carrying heavy baskets of linen sheets and guards marching determinedly around the palace. Apparently, the Crowned Blue Prince of Summerset was also arriving today and such person of stature deserves only the best hospitality Searise is also known for.

Soon enough, carriages adorned in blue banners spill into Searise territory, villagers stopping in their tracks to witness the horses walk past them in wonder, eyes especially boring holes into the second royal carriage that carried the renowned Crowned Blue Prince who was currently stiff in his seat, twiddling his fingers in what his younger brother beside him could only identify as nervousness.

“Baekhyun hyung,” the younger prince calls out and he watches as his brother turns to look at him with widened eyes. “Can you please stop with all that fidgeting? You’re making me dizzy as this journey already does.”

The Crowned Blue Prince cracks a sheepish smile for his younger brother and tries to loosen up in his seat. “Sorry about that, Sehunnie. It’s the nerves.” Sehun shakes his head, a smile making its way on his face.

“Don’t be. Everyone will love you.” He assures him. “It’s not like they don’t already.”

“I know.” Baekhyun jokes in lilting manner, but sighs as he peeps through the curtains of their carriage window, taking in the numerous sights Searise has to offer. “But I can’t help it, you know. This is something… completely different from swooping maidens off their feet or from earning a dragon’s trust.” He explains. “It’s winning over a whole family of powerful individuals I haven’t even ever met in my whole life. One error on my part could lead to the destruction of our family.”

Sehun snorts, taking the princes’ personal adviser, Junmyeon, sitting across them in surprise. “You’re exaggerating, hyung. Your marriage with King Chanyeol is a national pact made during The War itself! It just goes to show how desperate everyone was to have you and King Chanyeol see through it together as planned. I don’t think they’ll call everything off just because you made a completely unnecessary remark about the Green Queen Regnant’s headpiece.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun exclaims in protest. “I’ll have you know that it would rather be of your nature to do such a thing.”

“Face it, hyung.” Sehun says, waving his older brother away. “Your seldom strict eye for fashion is a danger sometimes.” At this, Baekhyun pouts and looks away through the curtains again, softly gasping at the sight of endless blue peeking in between the hundreds of buildings.

Situated at the edge of a cliff, the kingdom has a breathtaking view of the northern ocean. It is because of this strategic location that Searise fares successfully in its naval operations. As the kingdom with the single biggest naval force in the whole country, it was given the task of securing Klalis’ borders from foreign invaders.

Searise was built on heavy discipline and strict weather, so it’s no wonder that the kingdoms’ towns looked as gloomy as the ever gray clouds looming over them. The towns are built with rocks so as to withstand fierce thunderstorms and huge waves, giving them a sort of intimidating—yet particular—aura.

But Baekhyun would still rather fly than ride the whole route in a carriage. He doesn’t fare well in windy climate like any Summerset citizen, but he would not deny the beautiful feeling of having fresh air dance through his hair and fingertips, legs suspended yet stretched out in the air as he sits on the back of his trusted dragon, not like the sort of comfort a suffocating carriage provides.

A frightening shriek causes Baekhyun to snap out of his thoughts, hearing the people of Searise shriek in return as their eyes look up to the sky in mixed awe and terror. Most of them flee back into the safety of their houses, but some stand frozen on their feet as Baekhyun’s dragon fly above them with Sehun’s smaller dragon in tow.

Baekhyun slides the window open and slips his head out—ignoring Junmyeon’s disapprovals—to watch the dragons position themselves directly over their carriage. Baekhyun smiles as familiar green eyes that of his own dragon meet his and a shriek akin to a relieved sigh reaches his ears.

The Crowned Blue Prince slips his head back into the carriage and meets Sehun’s eye smile.

“If King Chanyeol ever does something you’d find yourself disliking, I won’t hesitate to have my dragon burn him down to the bone, there wouldn’t be anything left of him.”

“I’m sure the Green King won’t hesitate to have your head on a spike if he hears of it, My Prince.” Junmyeon says, having settled down from his brief moments of outburst. “He already trusts you too much.”

Sehun shrugs. “The offer still stands.”

Baekhyun smiles, recalling his younger brother’s fondness for the said Green King. Apparently, King Chanyeol was a dear friend to the young Blue Prince, dear enough for Sehun to mount his dragon and fly for long days just to visit his friend smack in the middle of the oceans. Such efforts did not go unnoticed by their parents who took pride in the friendship the two formed. It only meant success for the pact and blessings for the betrothed pair to have family members get along with each other.

“Sehun, King Chanyeol is a dear friend to you, isn’t he?” Baekhyun asks. Upon receiving a hum in reply, he asks again. “What is he like? All I’ve heard about him from you are the trinkets he gifts you from his voyages.”

“Chanyeol hyung is a hard man.” Sehun says. “Years at sea has hardened him, but his heart remains as pure as gold.” Then, he leans towards Baekhyun and wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s own, the warmth like that of a dragon’s—pulsing but welcomed. “Regardless of the existence of a pact, I wouldn’t have my one and only brother marry a man or a woman I do not take kindly of, even if they flaunt themselves to be otherwise. I will not stand idly by as you rot away in a palace while your other half wastes their life away in booze or prostitutes. You are my brother and you deserve what’s best for you. Fuck the pact. Your happiness comes first.”

Baekhyun smiles gratefully at the younger, heart swelling at his evident concern what with the way Sehun’s grip tightens around his alarmingly. “I appreciate that, Sehun. Thank you. It will be difficult, should I ever find myself in that sort of predicament, but I honor the oaths that we’ve made.”

“Our father.” Sehun corrects him. “We do not take part in his games, hyung.”

“But we are a family.” Baekhyun tells him. “And if giving up my happiness meant the safety of our family, then so be it. Anyway, if what you say about the Green King is true, then you should have nothing to worry about.” He adds, rubbing a thumb on Sehun’s hand.

Sehun opens his mouth in protest but with a furrow of his eyebrows, decides against it and leans back on his seat, untangling his hands from Baekhyun’s. “Still...” He mumbles moments after.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun says, encouraging him to continue. Then with a mischievous grin, Sehun replies.

“Your dragon spews hotter fire anyway.” It earns him an earful from Junmyeon and a gleeful laugh from Baekhyun.

 

 

The whole entourage of Summerset finally arrives within the palace grounds. Baekhyun stretches in his seat, the long travel from the South to the North wearing his whole body. Sehun, though composed as ever, lightly wiggles in his seat in excitement as he watches Summerset’s own soldiers—those equipped in royal blue gear, led by none other than Commander Kim Jongin—mingle with that of Searise’s green bannermen. Baekhyun slowly shrinks himself back as the realization of meeting the Green Family weighs in on him.

Suddenly, the doors of the carriage swing open and Baekhyun lets out the breath he’s been holding the moment the gates came into his view. Junmyeon, followed by an ecstatic Sehun, come down from the carriage, leaving Baekhyun to his panicked thoughts.

But Sehun looks back into the carriage at him with a reassuring smile on his face and that was all it took for Baekhyun to brace himself and finally step down. Besides, days—or rather nearly a month—of travel meant his whole body screamed for a decent stretch.

Baekhyun keeps his eyes straight ahead, dismissing the slight shuffling of everyone around him as he steps out. Instead, he takes note of the Green Queen Regnant and her court watching him from the palace doors with gentle smiles on their faces. King Chanyeol, Baekhyun notices, is not with them.

Baekhyun is joined by his family on both sides and there he realizes the thick weight on his shoulders, the robes serving as heat for his rather shivering body. Searise was situated by the shore therefore, the weather was always chilly and gloomy. It was fortunate he was prepared with the thickest robes he had in his closet but sadly, they don’t suffice enough to withstand the Searise weather.

The Blue Family briefly meets the Green Family in greeting and pleasantries before being ushered into the palace and their rooms. Baekhyun looks back, slightly distracted from the conversation his family was having with the Green Family, but Sehun is nowhere in sight.

He is brought back to the present with a gentle hold to his arm so he looks back, only to see the Green Queen Regnant smile at him.

“There will be a fest in celebration of my son’s return in concurrence with a welcome feast for you.” She says. “I do hope you’ll join us for the festivities, though I understand how tiring the travel must’ve been for you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not at all, Your Highness. I’m sure a short nap will suffice. Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

The Green Queen Regnant grins gratefully, blinding Baekhyun a bit by how wide it looked on her face. “I’m glad you’ll be able to make it! It quite does get a little lonely here sometimes, especially when my son’s always away. You’ll love the festivities we have prepared for you. Well then, I’ll have my servants escort you to your room.”

With a bow and a soft squeak of thanks, Baekhyun is whisked away through the palace halls by the Regent Green Queen’s maids. While pulled along, he muses how his brother would think about the Queen’s truly drastic headpiece.

 

 

As soon as the moon casted reflections on the rippling waters, celebrations have begun. The whole kingdom of Searise was decorated in lanterns and flags of different colors, a tribute for the other kingdoms that piled in one by one throughout the day bringing along delicacies and entertainment they may contribute to the special celebration.

The roads turned into a sea of people coming by the hundreds, singing and dancing along to the band whose music could be heard from the town plaza where the royalties are found seated on an elevated platform. The royal families watched from their seats as their people mingled and laughed with each other, a luxury they never really had ever since The War ended. Everyone was either in mournful state or too occupied rebuilding their war-torn lands that they excused the slightest of opportunities to engage in merrymaking. 

Now, the alliance has brought back happiness and hope in their hearts. Even though war still lurked in the distance, the people of Klalis have put their trust in the pact, confident of a long-lasting marriage between the greater kingdoms’ heirs. After all, their union, according to the Oracle, would be stronger than a massive naval fleet or a thunder of dragons working separately.

“Byun Baekhyun.” A voice rouses Baekhyun from his silent stupor of watching the celebrations unfold throughout the night. There in front of him stood a man clad in gold armor, the swinging lanterns painting various hues on his breastplate. His one hand grips a sword that rested on his hip. His posture is rigid yet alert, eyes although kind at Baekhyun, dart around the area as if looking out for imminent threat.

And they truly were kind eyes, a pair that tugged at Baekhyun’s heart for the affection he held towards its owner. Baekhyun grins and the armored man grins back, stance relaxing as Baekhyun beckons him closer.

“Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun greets the man. “Forgive me. Sir Kim Jongdae. Has a fine ring to it, doesn’t it now?” Baekhyun teasingly asks, an endeared chuckle on his lips at the curve of the man’s mouth as he guffaws in glee.

“Aye.” Jongdae replies. “It’s been awhile, don’t you agree?”

“The last time I saw you, you were a squire for my father.”

“And now, one of us is getting married.” Jongdae softly smiles. At that, Baekhyun nods but Jongdae doesn’t fail to recognize the slight drooping of his lips as indication of the Prince’s feelings about the matter. Baekhyun may have had no choice in the matter, but he wasn’t particularly mum about it either. And Jongdae would know because he was the one the Crowned Blue Prince confided his feelings to, despite what people may say about squires like him.

Yet, Baekhyun hasn’t treated him any different and that was what he was grateful for. The people of Summerset are feared by the lesser kingdoms—and to an extent, by Searise as well—because of their huge army and dragons, but what outsiders don’t know is that the southerners were loyal and kind as their dragons are to their masters. Loyal to their family, the kingdom and most especially, loyal to their country.

“Thanks to the Dos, I am now a knight.” Jongdae proudly says, veering the topic away from Baekhyun and back to him. “It has been rough, knighthood. But it’s nothing compared to fetching barrels of wine for your father by the hour. I think that sort of helped, though. The boys thought they’d be better than me! Why, those nitwits haven’t lifted a finger in their whole life!”

“I assume you gave them a hard time.” Baekhyun muses.

“Oh no, not at all. They’ve already done most of the part for me, what with their heads far up their asses. Never saw a man cry that hard in my entire life.”

Baekhyun laughs, grabbing the attention of a curious Sehun who sat at the other side of the platform, just beside the Blue King. When his eyes meet Jongdae’s, his face lights up though he is distracted by a group of outspoken ladies trying to catch the young Blue Prince’s eye behind Jongin who, despite hard in demeanor, was starting to crumble in irritation if the mild twitching of his eyes was indication.

“So, it is true what they say.” Baekhyun says, turning his attention back to Jongdae. “The Dos do show no mercy.”

Jongdae nods all in seriousness. “But they are kind when they need to. I owe them my life, much as I owe my life to you.”

“I’m relieved to know that they are treating you well.” Baekhyun smiles gently up at him. “And where is your Crowned Prince, by the way? I did see the Gold Family walk by awhile ago, but no sight of Prince Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun looks around the area and into the throng of people, in search of a small and familiar head that was shaved short of hair.

“He stepped out towards the seashore.” Jongdae replies. “I would’ve gone with him obviously, but he said there was no need to.”

“Curious...” Baekhyun murmurs, attention slightly taken by the smell of freshly baked mussels carried on a tray by a servant that passed by. “But the Crowned Gold Prince does love his privacy.”

Jongdae nods in agreement. “That is true.”

They chatter with each other, catching up on the times they were separated and back to the times they grew up in the same kingdom that Baekhyun has forgotten the cold despite the thick clothes he specifically requested for.

Suddenly, the sound of a gong slices through the noise, startling Baekhyun and ushering the whole crowd silent. The Green Queen Regnant stands, gasping as the crowd slowly parts for a small entourage coming their way. Baekhyun squints his eyes and leans forward on his seat, curious and eager to take a glimpse of the newcomers who were able to elicit strong reactions from the crowd for they murmur excitedly amongst themselves.

Finally, the last of the crowd steps aside for there now standing before him was Do Kyungsoo and another much taller and according to what the rumors say, the Crowned Gold Prince’s dear friend, the fabled Green King, King Chanyeol, just beside him.

Before he could even stand and bow in his presence, the Green Queen Regnant stumbles on her skirts and towards her son into a hug, emotions from his absence now pouring out of her in tears. But though the scene may have been an emotional reunion between mother and son, there is a different intensity present in the Green King’s eyes.

They are not like the soft gaze a son would hold for his mother or for the respectful eye a son would reserve for his father. It is the sort of intensity woken behind doors and heightened in between white sheets, the sort of intensity that commanded submission. The kind that made Baekhyun feel as if he were underdressed, even though he was at his warmest ever since he arrived in Searise, wrapped in a thick robe, tunic and pressed pants underneath.

It was an intensity Baekhyun would associate with what his dragons looked like as they roar over the mountains, claws extended open and ready to claim a helpless prey.

It was at this moment Baekhyun felt like no Dragonrider. He felt more like the prey and Chanyeol more like the dragon.

 

 

Three days have passed since the Blue Family arrived in Searise and so far, everything was going according to plan. Much of the celebrations ended the following day with most of the kingdom still asleep, including the other kings who had indulged too many a bottle of wine in one night.

Two of Klalis’ Crowned Princes, Autumn’s Zhang Yixing and Do Kyungsoo, who both decided to ride through the town on horseback that day, needn’t require the services of their whole Princeguard for there were barely people out on the streets and if they happened to chance upon some, they either received a bleary nod or were ignored in response.

Baekhyun would’ve joined, but he’d rather fly than ride a horse. Dragons were easier to tame, he tells the other Crowned Princes, receiving awkward smiles in return. But he had to stay behind and see his family off.

Summerset went on too long without its rulers home and local matters were beginning to pile up, nearly driving the whole council to madness if they spent one more day listening to the ravings of their fellow counselor, Kim Heechul, who was tasked to oversee the matters while the family was away.

Baekhyun wouldn’t want anything more than have his brother remain by his side, but Sehun had his own matters to attend to and Baekhyun didn’t want to hold them off any longer by insisting his stay.

“Why don’t you spend the time to get to know your fiance better?” Sehun suggests. “It’ll be the perfect opportunity for you to get along with Chanyeol hyung. By the time you marry, none of you will have to go through the painful process of trying to get along, having at it with each other’s throats.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Baekhyun sighs. “But I haven’t seen the King in days. Do you think he’s avoiding me?”

Sehun rolls his eyes and pats his brother on the head, earning him an annoyed scowl from the other for their obvious height difference. “No, he isn’t. Chanyeol hyung is a man of the seas. He hasn’t been in a place for this long, I’m sure the Green Family has taken most of his time. You need not worry.

“By the time he makes himself available for you, I wouldn’t want to divide Chanyeol hyung’s attention. We may not have seen each other in quite a while now, but I know when to stay away and keep my distance. It’s time you properly meet him and get to know him while I’m away.”

Sehun smiles at his brother in assurance before pulling him in for a hug. “I’ll miss you, hyung. I’ll come visit as soon as I finish at home. I’d want to hear many from you once I do.”

“As long as Junmyeon hyung doesn’t come complaining of you to me first.” Baekhyun jokes and Sehun chuckles. The last of his chuckles die in his throat when his face changes and eyes focus somewhere else just behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun turns to look and his smile is wiped off his face when there he sees King Chanyeol tower over him, so close to him that the Crowned Blue Prince can feel the warmth radiating from his body.

Baekhyun hastily bows, but the Green King pays him no heed. He continues to stare at Sehun instead, who raises a brow at him.

“King Chanyeol.” Sehun finds it himself to greet despite his close relationship with the Searise monarch.

“Sehunnie.” Chanyeol greets back, voice deep like thunder. It makes the hair on Baekhyun’s skin stand at the dominance his tone held, a dominance expected of a ruler. But his eyes tell a different story. Where his voice is rough and unrelenting, his eyes are tender as they gaze at Baekhyun’s brother. “You’re leaving without giving me a hug?” Chanyeol asks, a different and incredibly surprising tease in his voice.

Sehun rolls his eyes as he lets himself be pulled into Chanyeol’s tight embrace with the other laughing merrily in his ear. “You surely have grown since the last time I saw you. Why, you looked like a little pea sitting on a dragon’s back in the good old days!”

Sehun pushes the Green King back, a grunt coming out of his throat. “You exaggerate, hyung.” Chanyeol can only laugh again while Baekhyun stands to the side feeling rather out of place and smaller with the way the taller men bickered among each other.

“I’m afraid I cannot stay back and talk any longer.” Sehun says, cutting the Green King in his rather excited rambling. “I must go home. We’ll talk when I get back.”

“Of course, Sehun. You’re welcome to visit anytime.”

At that, Sehun smiles gratefully before turning to his older brother with a softer smile. Sehun shoots a sideways glance towards Chanyeol who remains stoic in position but there is a questioning look in his eyes.

“Take care of my brother, you hear me hyung?” Sehun grunts. “Make him happy. He’s the only brother I have and he means the world to me.”

And then, Chanyeol finally turns to look at Baekhyun who cowers at the intensity of his gaze, the same gaze he directed to him on the night they first met. It is too strong that Baekhyun nearly forgets to breathe, instead focusing on the way his heart thumped strongly against his chest as if it were to burst out of him if the Green King looked at him like that any longer.

He diverts his eyes away from smouldering brown eyes, feeling the heat come up to his cheeks.

“Of course, I will.” He hears the older say.

When Sehun and the Blue Family pull out of the palace grounds with Jongin sparing him one last glance and many of their bannermen forward, Baekhyun feels sadness wash over him. He doesn’t exactly know when he’ll see his family again, but he won’t let his brief personal grievances get in the way of his mission. He had a pact to fulfill, a marriage to partake in. Though it meant sacrifices in his part, he is honestly determined to make them for the sake of the country. It was expected of him as the Crowned Prince and future king of Summerset.

He is pulled out of his inner musings by a hand on his lower back. With a gasp, he freezes but the hand on his back rubs against his clothes in reassuring circles.

“They will be back before you know it.” Chanyeol tells him. Baekhyun, still refusing to look up at the King in the eye, lightly nods. He knows the action was rude—that anyone, including Baekhyun can be punished or persecuted for displaying blatant behaviour before the king, but the hand which still rubs softy on his back tells Baekhyun otherwise.

“Care to join me for a walk?” Chanyeol asks and with that, Baekhyun looks up and hesitantly glances towards his Princeguard, Minseok, a man standing a little bit to his right. Minseok, clad in blue armor, is surprisingly relaxed. He nods at Baekhyun in approval so Baekhyun nods the approval back to Chanyeol.

He receives a kind smile in return and is softly pulled out of the palace.

 

 

Chanyeol brings him by the seashore where the wind blows stronger. They make their way towards the docks where the people manned the boats and monitored the dozens of packages dropped at port.

“That is the Searise port.” Chanyeol informs him. “One thing most of the outsiders don’t know about Searise is that we take part in securing the country’s trade. Autumn officials, of course,” He points at a group of men in orange, hunched over dozens of wooden boxes. “have most of the authority. International goods may have been dropped here at our ports, but they are processed by Autumn afterwards.”

They walk past the ports almost completely unnoticed by everyone and reach the part where the cliffs sharply point out towards the sea. There Baekhyun sees a bench, carved roughly from rock. It is smooth, much due to the Searise humidity and according to Chanyeol, the ocean waves hurled at it.

“This place is only accessible during the low tide.” Chanyeol says, taking a seat. “Otherwise, everything would be underwater.”

He pats the rocked bench, gesturing for Baekhyun to sit by his side. Shyly, Baekhyun occupies half of the bench as Minseok positions himself a distance away from the royal couple, eyes never leaving them.

“How did you meet my brother?” Is the first thing Baekhyun blurts out of his mouth when he settles himself beside the king. “I mean, Your Highness...”

Chanyeol laughs, deep timbre never leaving his voice. “He was very young, probably 16 years old. I was on one of my voyages when I saw something up in the distance. It shrieked and flailed in the air as my men watched with their bows ready to strike. As it got closer above us, I realized it was your brother, barely hanging on for life while his dragon flailed and flailed.

“He was going to fall.” Chanyeol says. “And when he finally did, I had my men rescue him onto my ship. He’s a good lad, your brother.”

“He is.” Baekhyun couldn’t agree more. “Thank you for saving my brother.”

“I couldn’t leave the poor boy, let alone the Summerset prince. He could’ve died of starvation or been eaten by sharks.” Chanyeol reasons.

“But let’s not talk about Sehun. Tell me about yourself.” Chanyeol says, surprising Baekhyun. He fiddles with the hems of his robe, organizing his thoughts amidst panicked internal rambling as Chanyeol waits, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“There is not much to know about me, I am afraid, Your Highness.” Baekhyun eventually replies.

“Maybe I’ve asked the wrong question, then.” Chanyeol says, mostly to himself. “So, is it true?”

“What is, Your Highness?”

“What the stories say about you.” Baekhyun furrows a brow at the king’s answer, completely taken by surprise. Stories? There are stories about him, hmm? Perhaps it is not something entirely inevitable, what with being the Summerset Crown Prince and all. But Baekhyun cannot help but worry about what the people may have said about him, sharing these words in hushed voices and passing the tales to others.

“I’m sorry, Your Grace but...” He trails off. “What exactly do the stories say about me?”

Chanyeol hums, a thoughtful look on his face as he gazes out to the sea. “That you are a fierce Dragonrider, having tamed the dragon they gifted you on your sixth namesake. That by the following year, you have successfully mounted the dragon’s back and though it is not much of a dragon, it brought you places you’ve never imagined seeing. That you held power over fire with just one word. That despite how big and terrifying your dragon becomes, you have a heart that is as beautiful as you look.”

Baekhyun feels the blood rush up to his cheeks, a kind of heat that is somehow welcomed by the man because it warmed his face that was exposed to the harsh cold climate blowing against his body.

“That is...” Baekhyun stutters, trying to find the right words to say. “Very kind of them to say.”

“So, is it true?”

“I’d like to say it is.” Chanyeol smiles at the answer, satisfied. “And you?”

Chanyeol directs his attention from the sea and pours it all on Baekhyun, body even tilting to the side to signal he has all of the younger’s attention. Baekhyun feels himself fluster, having realized the proximity between them but he holds his gaze on Chanyeol.

“What about me?”

“You are the Green King, king ever since The Eve of The War when your rule was proclaimed at your father’s death. That despite the young age of 18, you’ve led the green forces against foreign invaders with equally young bravery. That ever since The War ended, you’ve found yourself lost at sea most of your days, a hole in your heart for something you cannot name.”

“The stories about me are much more tragic.” Chanyeol chuckles. “But yes, they are true. I haven’t been at home for so long, everything feels foreign to me. It sounds ridiculous that I feel alienated in my own home, my own kingdom, but I do.”

“The War has taken a toll on you.”

“I suppose.” Chanyeol agrees. “When you get thrown into one when you’ve barely aged, you’d lose that sort of freedom everyone else has the privilege of experiencing. I’ve seen things boys my age shouldn’t, done things boys my age shouldn’t. They never leave, even when I sleep. They hide behind my eyelids, appear at every corner I look at, and scream with every blown trumpet.”

Chanyeol sighs, a new and vulnerable emotion present in his eyes. “It’s why I’ve left this place. Chose to ignore my responsibilities and set sail instead. I’ve let everyone believe I was conquering discovered lands for the kingdom, but honestly? I was doing it for myself, to fill that hole in my heart, as you said. That with every island I place under my name, I thought I would be myself again. It helped, probably. But something is wrong. I am myself, but I do not feel comfortable in my own skin.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Anyway, I am sorry. I brought you here to show you the view, not so you can listen to my miseries.”

“No!” Baekhyun exclaims, catching Minseok’s full attention. His hand grips his sword tightly, as if ready to swing if Chanyeol ever made a move but he stays there under the cliff’s shade. “No.” Baekhyun repeats, softly again. “I suppose I should thank you for telling me that. I am your fiancé. We are to be married. Very soon, I might add.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I’d like to get to know you, be able to help you. If this marriage should last like the Oracle says.”

“Marriage.” Chanyeol repeats. “The very thought of marriage angered me. I was on my own at sea, finally able to experience the freedom I desired. When the kings demanded I marry the Summerset heir that night, I shook with a different emotion. I already bargained my youth away, now I was expected to sign my whole life to a person I don’t even know.”

Baekhyun nods, understanding what Chanyeol must’ve felt. “But no matter how selfish I may sound like right now, I agreed. Signed my name off and sealed the pact with my blood. I didn’t think of it much at sea as the years passed, but when my mother wrote me to return and fulfill it I was reminded of my proclamation.”

“How so?” Baekhyun prompts him.

“That ever since I became king, my freedom was taken from me. My actions are limited. They should be in favour of my people, in accordance to the standards Searise has set for its monarchs. It was cruel, but it made me realize what Searise was built on.”

“Which is?”

Chanyeol looks him straight in the eye. “Discipline. Freedom is not absolute. It is a privilege for all, but it is a formidable foe when it destroys. And so I accepted my fate. Went home, only to be rendered speechless by the very person I blindly hated.” He smiles adoringly, a hand rising to cup Baekhyun’s cheek in a tender grip. Baekhyun gapes his mouth, shocked at the action and at the way the Green King gazed at him with raw emotion. His hands are rough against his skin, probably due to his voyages at sea, but they are too soft as they caress his cheek blooming in a rosy color which the king finds himself mesmerized at.

Another hand comes up to brush the hair falling in his eyes so Baekhyun can clearly see how the king angles himself closer, eyes closing the more he brings his nose to skim along Baekhyun’s cheek that the Blue Prince can hardly breathe. He gasps when Chanyeol’s nose comes in contact with his cheek, a soft pressure against his skin. He swears he hears Chanyeol inhale deeply and feels the curve of his smile against his jaw.

“Give me a chance.” He feels Chanyeol say, the rumble in his deep voice sending shocks all over Baekhyun’s body. “Let me give us a chance. I’ve spent half of my life miserable, I won’t let someone else be miserable because of me. Not when they’ve given up their own freedom to be with me. I’m not the king the stories say. Not the vicious, mad king expected of Searise. I’ll prove it to you, if you’ll let me.”

Baekhyun nods and lets himself succumb to the feeling, but all of it disappears when cold wind brushes Baekhyun’s cheek where Chanyeol has nosed along. Still in a state of shock, Baekhyun touches his cheek, eyes wide in embarrassment when the king chuckles in a deeper tone.

Chanyeol nods towards the sea and Baekhyun follows his gaze where a huge mass bobbed in the horizon. “See that island?”

When Baekhyun nods, Chanyeol continues. “I want to take you there. Tomorrow. I was advised that we use our brief opportunity alone while the kingdoms finalize the wedding preparations.”

“Oh.” Was what Baekhyun could only meek.

“It is a beautiful island, I promise you.” Chanyeol smiles. “The tribe that lives there, they are very welcoming despite what is written in the books. They’d be delighted to meet you.”

“A tribe?” Baekhyun echoes, his eyes lit up in what Chanyeol can only distinguish as curiosity. “Well... alright. Only if you promise me one thing.”

Chanyeol tilts his head in question, wondering what the young Crowned Blue Prince could ask of him. “What is it?”

Baekhyun grins a toothy grin, a grin that lights his whole face in happiness. Chanyeol, for a moment, is awestruck but regains his footing when Baekhyun replies. “We fly back.”

 

 

The ride to the island is barely two hours long, but Baekhyun thinks it was definitely worse than his month-long journey to Searise in a carriage. The waves constantly rocked the ship, making Baekhyun dizzy and sick in the stomach. Chanyeol was helpful enough to place a bucket by Baekhyun’s feet, but Baekhyun merely eyes it (and Chanyeol) with disbelief, feeling mocked for his weak stomach.

Dragons are much more comfortable, Baekhyun tells Chanyeol 10 minutes into the ride, something Chanyeol only chuckles and nods in agreement at before dismissing himself out of Baekhyun’s chambers. It cannot be helped, though. Aside from dragons, carriages and horses, Baekhyun has never ridden a ship in his life until recently.

To say that Baekhyun is grateful that the ship has finally docked at the island is an understatement. He is relieved, legs shaking as his feet touch the white sand. Towered by thousands of trees, the island is home to the native tribe of Klalis, a group of people who denounced civilized living and embraced life among nature.

Its men wear bear skin, while its women wear leathered tops and long skirts, a tied scarf hung across their shoulders. The loose cloth also doubles as an improvised baby carrier and a blanket should the storms be longer than expected.

True to Chanyeol’s word, the tribe welcomes Baekhyun with open arms and bright smiles, spears lowered to the ground as they make way for the group. There is no tribe leader, Baekhyun notes. Instead, they run towards Chanyeol in excitement and as the king accommodates them all, Baekhyun observes by the side. He is shocked, to say the least. To see this side of the king where he guffaws loudly as opposed to the composed demure a king is expected to be is new to Baekhyun.

And when a little girl is hoisted up in Chanyeol’s arms, the girl laughing without a care in the world, Baekhyun’s heart tugs.

 

 

“So, tell me about this place.” Baekhyun says once Chanyeol has settled beside him, after endless bouts of playing with the tribe’s kids. Chanyeol hands him a coconut which he cut open for Baekhyun to drink. Baekhyun, as shy as ever, accepts it with a squeak. He takes a sip and delights in the fresh, sweet taste of the island delicacy.

“The island was discovered by my ancestors. Even then, the tribe has made its home here. At first, they were wary of strangers but they eventually eased themselves in our presence. My ancestors always had interest on this island. Not only was it a strategic location that we can use to defend our borders, but it’s also home to various species and spices Autumn is particularly excited about.”

“Will the island be developed into a fortress then?” Baekhyun asks in worry for the tribe’s welfare. If Searise were to develop the island and pull their army this far, the tribe will have no choice but to leave. After all, they shunned civilization. They would also do the same for war.

“No. It would be too obvious.” Chanyeol replies. “We do have several of our men take patrol on this island and the tribe has consented to it. As foreboding my soldiers could be, the tribe has accepted their presence.” Chanyeol points to a man sitting among the other tribe members. But what is different about him is that he was heavily clad in armor, an obvious difference against the tribe’s bear skin tunics. “I believe some of them have even assimilated.”

“And the tribe?” Baekhyun asks. “They must have asked for something in return.”

“They have not.” Chanyeol tells him. “But we do help them as much as we can. Their spears are forged by some of Auric’s most skilled blacksmiths and the boats supplied by Searise. These are just among the assistance we offered them in our hope that they keep their peace with us.”

“That is very honourable of you.” Baekhyun tells him and Chanyeol smiles in gratitude. “I believe the stories were truly wrong.”

“Really now?” Chanyeol asks, quirking a brow in amusement.

“Yes.” Baekhyun sheepishly smiles, looking down his coconut drink. “But I don’t think I’ve seen enough to put my whole into it.”

“I understand.” Chanyeol says, pouting and it is almost forbidden or rather unusual for the Searise king—one everyone is scared off—to look out of character, but then Baekhyun thinks it must be the fact that there are fewer eyes on them today. Baekhyun muses to himself in amusement. He must’ve been foolish to believe in the stories he hears from his people. Stories will always be stories, anyway. “But we’ll be here in a few days or so and I intend to change that.”

 

 

And just like that, the island was painted green and blue by the young prince and his king.

On the second day with adequate rest from the previous day to gear them up for the activities, the tribe leads them deep into the forest where different wildlife freely roamed. Baekhyun eventually spots a deer, gasping loudly in amazement as a little fawn walks up to join its mother.

Deers were extremely rare in Klalis, having been hunted down to extinction for their fur. Chanyeol watches as a tribe member guides the young prince closer to the deer. He is much more enamoured when Baekhyun gives out a soft squeal when the deer trusts him enough to bop its head against his outstretched hand.

They spend the rest of the day in higher spirits, the brief encounter with the deer lifting Baekhyun’s mood and intensifying his anticipation for the day.

Baekhyun is shown the different waterfalls in the island, Chanyeol taking advantage of his awestruck condition to pull him along into the water for a swim. Baekhyun yells in panic, but Chanyeol only laughs, his arms never leaving the other’s body. They keep the young prince upright, never drowning and that’s when Baekhyun knew he could trust him.

He’s also shown the various flora uniquely grown in the forest. Again, Chanyeol surprises him by plucking what he thinks are the most beautiful flowers for the boy. Baekhyun blushes in thanks, mindful about the fact that Chanyeol made him feel important and special, one thing Baekhyun’s never really been shown despite of his stature.

On the night of their last day on the island, the women usher Baekhyun out of the huts the tribe was generous enough to commission for him and into one of the women’s, immediately ridding him of his button down. Baekhyun shrieks in panic, hands wrapping around himself as the women continuously pull at his shirt’s sleeves.

But his strength was in no match for dozen grabby hands and off the shirt goes. Even before Baekhyun could scream for Minseok (who was earlier distracted and whisked away by the men), the women thrust a new shirt up his nose. It’s loose on him, white in color, and made of the softest material Baekhyun is sure even his seamstress would kill to get her hands on. Then flowers are softly weaved into his hair, forming a halo around his head.

He is pushed down onto a wooden chair and forced to sit still as the tribe women apply thin dark charcoal under his eyes. Hands mess up his hair so strands fall in his eyes instead of them pushed aside as they usually are. When they deem Baekhyun done, the tribe’s men pull Baekhyun up on his feet and out into the beach, a bonfire crackling in the night.

Most of the tribe have already begun their celebrations, dancing along to the beat of their wooden drums. They dance in pairs around the bonfire, laughter and indecipherable muttering being carried towards Baekhyun by the sea breeze.

Baekhyun is captivated by the beauty of it. Where Klalis prides itself in their extravagant celebrations—some even going as far with death-defying performances—the tribe of this island makes most of their festivities around thundering drums and a massive bonfire, a pile of dark wood burning and creeping towards the sky.

Minseok is by his side the next second, decked in a tribal robe like that of Baekhyun’s but made of a darker shade. “You look handsome, Your Highness.” He says.

“Really?” Baekhyun asks and looks at him, searching for the sincerity in his Princeguard’s eyes that reflect orange hues of the bonfire. Minseok smiles and gives him a firm nod.

“Yes, young Prince.” He replies. “And it looks like I’m not the only one who thinks so.” His eyes dart towards the bonfire. Baekhyun follows his stare and is met with the gaze of Chanyeol who sat by the fire, the same bunch of flowers weaved into his own locks.

Glowing red and orange embers take life in Chanyeol’s beautiful brown wide eyes, reminding Baekhyun of the fire his dragon first spewed out of his mouth. It was beautiful and mesmerizing, passionate and intense, like the gaze the king threw him on the night they met.

Baekhyun believed he looked presentable for the festivities, his tunic tucked into his cotton pants that he folded up to his ankles because they used to drag along the sand, but he is not sure about the additions the women applied to him earlier.

If Chanyeol’s stare was any indication, however, he assumes they’ve done a marvellous job.

A woman pulls him into the dancing, bodies automatically surrounding and enticing him to stomp his feet to the beat. Baekhyun is not one to dance, even in formal parties back in Klalis, but he finds himself swaying softly to the beat. His body is not as stiff as it is when it comes to public events and his head even moves to the drums. Baekhyun is enjoying the sort of freedom only his dragons could provide for him up in the air.

Here without a thousand eyes watching his every move, Baekhyun is young and handsome.

 

 

The beat dies down before it comes back again, this time slower. 

The dance floor expands and the tribe has begun a new set of dance, bodies swaying sensually to the thumping beat of the drums. The men hold onto the women by the hips as they rock on their feet while the women do all the work. Baekhyun is left in the middle of it all without a partner, but then Chanyeol stands up and approaches him with the grace of a cat sleek in the dark.

Baekhyun swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth, heart erratic with nervousness. He feels the king approach closer, his shadow looming over him. Soon, there are hands wrapped around his hips and as a gasp falls out of his lips, they tighten only to pull him hard against a toned body.

The king is a head taller than him and he is relieved that the other cannot see the way his lips quiver in utter nervousness. They are at the closest with each other ever since their bond was formed, sending Baekhyun into overdrive at the king’s scent wrapping all over him. He smells distinctly like leather mixed with the sea, and a smell Baekhyun can only identify as Chanyeol’s.

He buries his head in Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the deep rumbling as Chanyeol lets out a hum and begins swaying to the beat. By now, Baekhyun’s heart is hammering out of his chest, in sync with the ferocious thump thump thump of the instrument.

“How did you like your island?” Chanyeol asks him eventually.

“My island?” Baekhyun echoes, confused.

“This is your island now.” Chanyeol says. “I had it transferred under your name, so you can have somewhere to go when you need your time alone.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun squeaks. Baekhyun thinks it is an unnecessary thing to do. He’s sure he could just fly to the island for a quick visit anytime, being shown the same hospitality he was shown by the tribe so there really was no need to name an island’s ownership under him. But Baekhyun cannot deny the swelling in his heart, to be valued that much.

“Dance for me, please?” Chanyeol pleads and Baekhyun unconsciously moves his hips against the elder’s body, mind conditioned to please the other’s desires. Chanyeol lets out a soft groan, raising Baekhyun’s hair on his skin with how sensual and intimate it sounded. The Green King buries his nose in Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling the strong scent of sea salt and natural conditioner.

It travels downwards, reaching his ear, then Baekhyun’s cheek and then Baekhyun’s jaw. It continues its mapping of Baekhyun’s body by moving onto Baekhyun’s neck where the tunic brushes against it. He feels the king inhale deeper then take another before releasing a groan.

“You smell wonderful.” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, the baritone seemingly deeper than it usually is. The Green King felt intoxicated, felt like drowning in his scent. “Like fruits. Or flowers fresh in bloom. God, what is on your shirt? Is that island aphrodisiac I smell?”

“Your Highness?” Baekhyun squeaks against Chanyeol’s chest, receiving a grip on his hip.

“No, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tells him. “We have longer passed the point where formalities are needed. They are useless now. You may call me Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathes out, the name a reverence when coming out of his lips. Chanyeol sighs and hugs the smaller closer, there is no space left for even the thinnest leaf to come between them.

“Say it again.” He begs him. Baekhyun’s hands find refuge on Chanyeol’s tunic and they grab on it harshly as if Baekhyun’s life depended on it.

“Chanyeol.” He whispers.

“I would take you right here, right now.” Chanyeol confesses. “No matter how wrong that may sound or how wrong that may be.” Baekhyun keeps his grip on Chanyeol’s tunic, part of him wishing Chanyeol would make true of his words but Chanyeol continues.

“It would be unorthodox to do so. To take you before our marriage.”

“I...” Baekhyun starts. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“I do, though.” Chanyeol chuckles. “So, why don’t we just dance?” And dance they did all night.

 

 

The whole island is in uproar, Baekhyun sees after being rudely woken from his deep slumber. The women are huddled in one group, whimpering and cowering against each other as the men position themselves in front of them, bows nocked with arrows and raised to the sky. The flying mass shrieks as it attempts to dodge every one of the men’s arrows yet it remains to hover over the island.

Baekhyun catches eye of Chanyeol, appearance looking as if he has just woken up himself. Still in a state of sleepiness, Baekhyun tries to rub it off his eyes as he focuses on the matter at hand. When he finally does, he realizes the tribe is attacking his own dragon that continued to furiously flap its wings as if attempting to blow the men away with their arrows.

Baekhyun, now in concern for his dragon’s wellbeing, stumbles towards the men, putting his hands up in the air as he screams at them to stop. They try to push him aside and the women try pulling him towards them, but his dragon only sees it as a direct attack on his master so it roars and begins its retaliation, if the smoke coming out of its nose is any indication.

Before it can even begin to spew its majestic fire, Chanyeol steps into the matter, ordering in the foreign language for the tribe to put their bows down. They follow though hesitantly they swing their bows on their back, eyeing the dragon that refused to go away.

When Baekhyun deems it safe, he rushes towards the sea with Minseok following closely behind, calling out for his dragon. It shrieks and descends from the sky, the strength of its wings creating small waves and splashing saltwater onto his cheeks but he doesn’t mind. Instead, he looks fondly on as his dragon finally lands and purrs in his presence.

Chanyeol comes up to join him, eyes wide in awe as they take in the beast before him. It growls at him, but Chanyeol remains undeterred. Dragons used to be a myth. He refused to acknowledge their existence for he never saw one in his life, despite what the elders might say. He used to think it was one of Summerset’s strategies to keep outsiders or threats at bay and no matter how much Chanyeol pleaded with his father to see one, he just couldn’t for the dragons never strayed too far from their masters and that was enough for Chanyeol to denounce their presence.

But then one day, there one stood in the middle of the battlefield, hot fire hot enough to burn its enemies to ashes. The dragon perished following the end of The War, but it brought more than half of the enemy with him to the gave. It served its master with dedication and honor and was given a proper burial it deserved by having a statue of itself Summerset erected before their gates. It would serve as a grim reminder for the sacrifices the kingdom made for the country and as a threat for others should they think about challenging the kingdom’s peace and capacities.

Baekhyun’s dragon was smaller than the first dragon Chanyeol saw on the battlefield. Baekhyun’s was of a darker shade of red, wingspan wide enough to enshroud a whole kingdom from up in the sky, and skin cracked with blood and scratches, a testament to its resilience. Despite how fierce it may look, it purrs softly as Baekhyun wades through the water to stroke against it, eyes incredibly soft with fondness.

Chanyeol watches as the dragon relaxes itself into submission, Baekhyun exerting a dominance and expertise Chanyeol’s never seen. He looked obviously small beside the dragon, but the way he commanded it to his orders told of a strength only dragon masters of Summerset hold.

And it was at that moment, Chanyeol developed a certain respect and maybe, succumbed a little bit deeper into the emotions he would only reserve for his betrothed.

 

 

“Come on, Chanyeol. You promised.” Baekhyun whined, a pout on his lips, Minseok raising his eyebrow at Chanyeol in a challenge. Chanyeol would’ve relented, but the thought of being up in the air on a dragon’s back terrified him. The prospect of flying did excite him, but he is a naval fleet commander in the first place and Searise citizens like him preferred travel much better in the seas. The constant rocking of the ships were much more comforting than the rough texture of a dragon’s back, but like what Baekhyun said, he did make a promise and he wouldn’t want to disappoint his fiancé first and foremost.

“Alright.” Chanyeol sighs. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you questioning me?” He accuses but there is a smile on his face and he giggles when Chanyeol flusters and stutters to come up with an answer. “I’m just joking. It’s safe, don’t worry. Just hold onto me, alright?”

“Okay.” Chanyeol says, letting out a deep breath. With shaking hands, he grabs one of the dragon’s horns and pulls himself up on its back. The dragon lets out a grunt on the light pressure on its back as Chanyeol tries to make himself comfortable. Baekhyun follows after as soon as Minseok helps him up the dragon’s back, positioning himself in front of the king with a proud smile.

“You did it!” Baekhyun exclaims. “You’re a dragonrider now.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes at that as Baekhyun giggles, muttering a ‘Not exactly. Just literally,’ under his breath.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks. “We wouldn’t want to be late for our wedding.”

“Our wedding.” Chanyeol echoes and Baekhyun snorts at the dazed look in the king’s expression. Chanyeol shakes himself out of it, directing a soft smile towards his smaller fiancé. “It would be a delight and an honor to be married to you.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks turn as red as the color of his dragon’s wings and looks back to the front. “You said that many times now.”

“And I mean it every single time I did.” Chanyeol tells him, his hands coming to wrap themselves around Baekhyun’s waist, eliciting a surprised gasp from the other. Then, Chanyeol leans slightly forward so his chest is resting against Baekhyun’s back. The position is comfortable for him to rest his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder and Chanyeol smiles to himself, imagining future days and nights being spent like this as soon as they’re married. “Now, let’s go and attend our marriage.”

Baekhyun smiles and nods, giving a short kick to the dragon’s side, making it roar and expand its wings as it walks forward. The tribe shouts their goodbyes, waving from the shades of the trees as they watch the two leave.

The dragon huffs and flaps its wings as it gains speed tantamount to that of Chanyeol’s beating heart. With a shriek, the dragon kicks off and flies into the horizon.

 

 

The two take the whole kingdom of Searise by surprise when Baekhyun’s dragon decides to land in front of the kingdom’s gates, a shriek inviting most of the kingdom to witness the scene.

Murmurs are heard throughout the crowd when they spot their king and his black-haired fiancé on the dragon’s back, the latter looking pleased with the ride while the other looking as if he was caught up in a whirlwind on the way back.

Baekhyun doesn’t miss the opportunity to merrily cackle at Chanyeol’s wind-blown hair much to the king’s embarrassment, but the crowd notes the adoration in the king’s eyes and the way he joins in Baekhyun’s amusement, a certain emotion erased from his well-being the moment he took on his father’s throne and engaged in war.

As soon as Baekhyun and Minseok help the king down the dragon’s back, he is taken away by Zhang Yixing—Autumn’s Orange Crowned Prince—leaving Chanyeol with Prince Kyungsoo and the horde of people eager to see their king home.

 

 

“You need to be handsome for your marriage, Your Grace,” Yixing tells Baekhyun, ushering him into a seat in his private chambers. “You must forgive me for dragging you away like that, but we simply cannot waste time! Oh, there’s so much to be done, so many steps to be taken!” Yixing rambles on as Baekhyun looks on in amusement.

Autumn’s dimpled Crowned Prince was quite the talkative boy, distracted by conversations that he pretty much forgets the duties at hand. But he is a kind prince and his people look forward to his coronation, despite him being the Autumn king’s bastard son with a foreign maiden from the Other World.

It must be the way Yixing carries himself or the way he diplomatically handles himself in situations concerning the kingdom; or it could be the aura he exudes, highlighted by his dimpled smile that makes him especially lovable to children and their mothers.

“Are you excited?” Yixing asks him, dragging a brush through Baekhyun’s hair. “To be King of Klalis?” Baekhyun meets his eyes in the mirror and Yixing smiles reassuringly at the way Baekhyun aggressively bites his bottom lip. “You’re not, aren’t you?”

“I am!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I’ve been preparing for this my whole life. I know the consequences and the sacrifices I must make, but being a husband does scare me, I can’t deny.”

Yixing hums in understanding, finishing brushing Baekhyun’s hair and fixing it so some of the hair falls softly on his forehead. “Does Chanyeol treat you well?”

“He does.” Baekhyun says in all honesty, a smile on his lips. “I mean, he gifted a whole island under my name, watched over me and hasn’t left my side ever since in the short time we’ve been together.”

“I am glad to hear that he is treating you well.” Yixing says. “But do you want to know what I think of him?”

“What?”

Yixing smiles, eyes sparkling in what seems like hilarity. “Chanyeol may be king, but he is a child deep inside. Regardless, he performs well in his capacity and it would delight me to serve him especially with you by his side. You will be in good hands.”

 

 

The ceremony is held in the palace courtyard overlooking the North Sea. Numerous summer and sea flowers and plants decorate the surrounding area, a symbol of the union of the two greater kingdoms. The guests are seated in chairs positioned front of a small stage where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are expected to fulfill their roles in the pact.

Baekhyun watches in the shadows in nervousness as the royal guests continuously flog into the courtyard, garbed in colourful robes and hair adorned with unique accessories. Yixing, after having flustered over him for his outfit, stumbles through the guests to take his seat beside Klalis’ crowned princes.

Baekhyun’s hands sweat as Chanyeol’s mother finally appears and takes her seat beside his parents, signalling the near start of the ceremony. Sehun stands by his side, expected to walk behind Baekhyun to signify his consent to his brother’s coronation.

This is the day Baekhyun’s prepared himself for. In his younger days, he was refrained from playing with the other boys for his safety. As the years went by and Baekhyun longed for the companionship only boys his age could provide him, his advisers strictly barred him in the study room, books serving as his friends instead. And as he grew of age and sought someone to direct his affections to, his advisers had roped him into combat training instead, the rigorous and demanding nature of it too much for him to even have some time for himself.

The only friends he had were his own brother and Jongdae, the newly installed knight to the Dos’ princeguard.

Baekhyun is thankful for their presence for they, in some way, filled Baekhyun’s longing. He always badly wanted to have his freedom, you see. He always envied the dragons that spent all their time flying to various places without limitation. But like what he is always reminded of, Baekhyun is a prince, a future king at that. He is expected to fulfill his duties, one of which included marrying the king promised to him.

Baekhyun used to despise the faceless king, furious for putting his life on hold. He eventually accepted it, but it didn’t mean he fully approved of the idea of marriage.

But now, he feels grateful to be married to a king like Chanyeol. Chanyeol was exceptionally kind to him, too different from what he has heard in stories. Chanyeol was the complete opposite of everything he feared. Seeing him standing at the other side of the courtyard, a nervous smile in place, brought a smile to his face.

The ceremony began with Chanyeol and Baekhyun walking side by side to the stage where the priest and treasurers of all of Klalis’ kingdoms waited. It was lavish to an extent—flowers raining from above their heads, a dramatic flair expected of that of Klalis—but the ceremony itself was technical. The treasurers took turns discussing the merits of the pact, its advantages, and what it expects from the concerned parties.

And oh, how handsome Chanyeol looked beside him, donned in Searise’s traditional glittering colors of green and blue, hair styled so they are pushed back his forehead, and smile highlighting the happiness and confidence he feels, having done his family well by honouring the pact.

Then he looks at Baekhyun and the smile tells of a different story.

 

 

“We’re finally married,” Chanyeol muses as the noise of a thousand people and the party diminish in the background and he and Baekhyun—or rather, husband—are all alone, away from watchful eyes. The reception had started a few hours ago, but the two newly-wedded royals have been casted aside in favor of what seemed like an endless supply of wine, roasted pigs and pastry.

“We are,” Baekhyun tells him. “Married to fulfill a pact. We may have been presided over, but the marriage still hasn’t been…”

“Consummated?” Chanyeol teases. He revels in the way his smaller husband reddens at the suggestion and he chuckles when Baekhyun looks down on his feet.

“I don't want to deny the feelings I feel for you.” Chanyeol says. “I’d want us to be together, heart, body and soul. But I will not do anything that is against your will.”

They arrive in Chanyeol’s chambers (and perhaps Baekhyun’s, too), Baekhyun earlier suggesting they find a quiet place to rest for quite some time, but Baekhyun’s current words suggested a different meaning, confusing Chanyeol yet exciting him with the possibilities attached to it.

“But I want it.” Baekhyun stresses, now clutching on the hems of his robe. “I mean, I want the same for us. I think I know you enough, trust you enough to give you everything I am. I don't want to go pretending I’m not crazy about you.”

He was about to add more to his rambling when Chanyeol pushes him onto the bed, Baekhyun’s blue robes a contrast to clean white sheets. His eyes are wide as the king leans over him to whisper, “Say it again.”

“Say what?” Baekhyun gasps, the confidence lost in his tone. He can smell the aftershave Chanyeol used as well as the musky oils he’d applied to his body. It only intensified his nervousness and want to have the other touch him in ways he's never experienced.

“That you want me as much as I want you.”

Baekhyun lies pliant there in the middle of the huge bed they're about to share, black hair splayed out against the sheets, robes forming a sea around him, legs nearly spread out as if ready to accommodate the king into a warm embrace.

And then his beautiful lips curve into a smile, eyes searching for the deep sincerity in him, as that same mouth say in conviction, “I want you.”

And the Green King pounces his smaller husband like a lion would to his prey, caging him in his arms and teeth bared against a neck, ready to bite and claim.

“I’ll give it to you. I swear I’ll give it to you, only if you promise I can touch you.” Chanyeol croaks, fingers itching to undress the boy and rid him of the thick robes.

“Silly old king.” Baekhyun jokes, earning a light pinch to the hip. “Of course, you can. Touch me like how you want it. I’m yours to keep, yours to please.”

Chanyeol growls and immediately tears away at the younger’s ceremonial robes, throwing the unnecessary clothing away. His fingers create a dance of their own as they touch every single part of Baekhyun’s body, mapping them as if they were Chanyeol’s newly conquered territories.

And they were his to enjoy, his to decorate. His fingers trace over valleys and dunes and for the first time, Chanyeol thinks he's never seen anything as beautiful as the man lying on his bed.

“Take them off.” Baekhyun whines, self conscious of the king’s exploration on his body. The glazed eyes won't leave his body, raising all the hairs Baekhyun possessed on it. The stare Chanyeol held was enough to arouse him and he felt embarrassed to ever come so early if the king hadn't removed his own robes yet.

Chanyeol chuckles at the prince’s impatience and proceeds to shrug off his tunic and pants, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor with a thump. He joins the other as soon as he does, bare skin to bare skin as hot as the Summerset sun and the passion brewing between them.

Chanyeol claims Baekhyun’s lips for the very first time that day, deepening the kiss as if they were pressed for time. Baekhyun’s heart jumps at how soft they felt against his own and moans at the teeth nipping on his bottom lip, a tongue darting past the same pair of lips to entangle with his in a hot mess.

Too preoccupied in the kiss, he squeaks when a calloused hand wraps around his own member, slow strokes being administered to it and clouding his mind and vision with unshed tears.

He whimpers when Chanyeol’s hand quickens its pace, milking the very first of Baekhyun’s precum out of his member. The kiss is cut short when Chanyeol leans back, eager to witness the pleasure do wonderful things to Baekhyun's face.

And Baekhyun’s mewls were music to Chanyeol’s ears, melodious and sensually deep, needy and desperate. And Chanyeol swears right then and there, “I’ve been to many islands, seen many wondrous things but they cannot compare to the beauty of you, splayed out on my bed and falling from grace at my simplest of touches.”

Baekhyun can only respond with a whimper and a thrust of his hips, feeling the orgasm build and ready to burst. But before he can even experience the satisfaction, Chanyeol removes his hand and moves downward past his thighs.

Baekhyun’s cheeks redden with embarrassment when Chanyeol wraps his hands around thick thighs and lifts them up, pushing them backwards so that Baekhyun’s pink hole is in display for Chanyeol to feast on.

And that particular hole did clench on air in sync with Baekhyun’s grasps to the bed sheets, as if it longed to be filled by none other than Chanyeol. Chanyeol thought it was a beautiful sight that lacked one thing in particular.

After dumping the contents of an oil bottle on his hand, Chanyeol brings one finger up for Baekhyun to see, before pushing it into the tight heat. Baekhyun groans at the rude intrusion but blushes at the filthy act of it, though he is distracted with pleasure by Chanyeol’s mouth on his neck and a hand tweaking on his hardened nipples.

“You're doing great, love.” Chanyeol coos as he brings another finger to prod into Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun can only mewl in response until Chanyeol uses the fingers to pry his hole open then does Baekhyun nearly scream.

The fingers stay like that inside him, continuously prodding until Chanyeol deems Baekhyun stretched enough to accommodate his member.

And it was a sight to behold. It hung heavily curved against Chanyeol’s stomach, tip angry red and seeping with clear liquid, crowned by thick bushes of hair. The sight terrified Baekhyun, wondering whether a cock that thick could fit inside of him but Chanyeol reassures him with gentle caresses to the cheek.

He is further distracted when Chanyeol crashes his lips back to Baekhyun’s in renewed vigor, stealing all of his breath away that his chest begins to burn.

It was at that moment when Baekhyun is too distracted that Chanyeol pushes his cock inside of him. Baekhyun tears away from the kiss with a gasp, feeling the tip of Chanyeol’s cock rest against his rim.

“Hold onto me, love.” Chanyeol tells him. Baekhyun nods, terrified and yet excited, bracing himself for the impact of what was to come.

And with the first thrust of Chanyeol’s hips, Baekhyun lets out a howl into the moon, the wind carrying the sound over to the sea and towards where a fleet of ships float in the horizon, their red banners faint in the moonlight.


End file.
